Commercially available adjustable arms for mounting one or displays or monitors include articulating arms, such as hinged articulating arm assemblies, that include a fixed mount head at an end of the arm. The monitor is secured to the mount head via an interface. The monitor's position relative to the user is then adjusted via adjustment of the arms relative to one another and to a fixed structure such as a wall or a desk top.
Another type of mount system includes an array rail releasably coupled to a column. One or more mount heads are releasably secured anywhere along a longitudinal axis of the array rail. The monitor is secured to the mount head. To adjust the lateral position of the monitor relative to the user, the mount head is unsecured from the rail, moved to a new position along the longitudinal axis of the rail, and secured in the new position. However, this can often times require time-consuming and/or awkward steps including dismounting of the monitor from the head and remounting the monitor once the head is repositioned on the rail.
One type of multi-display mount system is described in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 36,978 to Moscovitch. In this case, multiple electronic displays are mounted to a single arm assembly that is adjustable relative to a base. However, the mount system provides a limited range of motion for adjustment of each display relative to the base.
There remains a need for a mount system in which the lateral position of the monitor relative to the user is easily and efficiently adjusted, and offers a wider range of motion with respect to a base or other mounting structure.